Is it ok to love them both?
by Annie Targaryen
Summary: This is my dream version of Season Three. Hope you all like it.    DE/SK
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So…this is basically my dream version of season 3. I'm starting it now before the show comes back but I might continue it even after the show comes back (since obviously it won't be exactly the way I want it to be…..probably. Although anything can happen in TVD. ^0^). And….about my other story So Close But So Far….for the people who are reading it…I will be continuing that one too as soon as I get inspiration for it again. So….back to this story….please read & review.=3**

~Elena's POV~

I woke up to find the sun coming through my blinds. I sat up in bed and quickly went through the events of the past few days in my head. The sacrifice. Jenna and John's death. Damon almost dying. Me kissing him. Damon getting cured. Stefan giving himself over to Klaus. Stefan….I knew I needed to find him but I had no idea how. I only knew that I needed to start soon. I got out of bed and quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. After eating a quick breakfast and making sure that Alaric didn't mind staying with Jeremy, I got into my car and went to the boarding house. I knock on the door and wait impatiently for Damon to open it. After a while he does. "Why hello Elena. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He says in his usual sarcastic tone. I roll my eyes and sigh a little. Some things never change. I thought that almost dying would somehow change Damon but…I guess I was wrong. "Not the time for sarcastic comments, Damon. We need to find Stefan." He rolls his eyes and moves back to let me in. Then he closes the door and turns around to face me. "First of all, I won't stop making sarcastic comments because in case you haven't noticed that is how I deal with stressful situations. Second of all, I know we have to find Stefan but I have no idea how to do that. And third" He says the last sentence as he moves closer to me. I flinch a little because of his nearness. "I thought you would be a little nicer to me. Especially after hearing my deathbed confessions." He smirks a little but his eyes are serious. It's true. I should be nicer to him. After all, he had almost died and had also lost his brother to Klaus. Even though Damon would never admit it, he and Stefan were close. I smiled a little as I continued talking in a more friendly voice. "I'm sorry Damon. I'm just feeling stressed today. But I shouldn't take it out on you. Will you forgive me?" I look up at him with puppy eyes. He considers it and then shrugs."Sure. Now on to Operation Save Saint Stefan. I was thinking that maybe Alaric could give us some of Isabel's old papers. Maybe there was something in her research about how to kill a hybrid." I'm about to glare at him for the "Saint Stefan" remark, but I stop myself. He had said himself that sarcasm was how he dealt with stress and I couldn't blame him for that. I was under a lot of stress myself and I didn't want to take it out on him. After taking a deep breath and nodding, I continue talking. "That's a good idea. Maybe there is. But if not then we'll have to think of something else. I don't know what,though." Damon shrugs a little and says "I do. Maybe Bonnie can-" But his sentence is interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowns a little and looks at me. "Why don't you go sit in the living room? I'll go see who that is." I nod and walk into the boarding house's large living room. _I wonder who could be at the door…._

~Damon's POV~

I watch as Elena walks into the living room. With a sad smile on my face, I walk toward the door and open it. When I see who it is, my eyebrows raise. "What are YOU doing here?" I say in an annoyed voice. "Well that's no way to talk to someone who wants to help you. You need to learn your manners, Damon." Katherine smiles in that fake sweet way she has. I roll my eyes and move over so I'm blocking her entrance. "There's no way I'm letting you in." Katherine shrugs. "You don't need to. Did you forget that **I **was the one to bring you the cure? And I wasn't invited in at all." She pushes me aside and walks into the house, closing the door behind her. "Now…..you are going to be nice to me or else I will make sure that you die. Or better…..I'll just kill my doppelganger and have you watch." I glare at Katherine and say in the most menacing voice I can "You are not going to even TOUCH Elena or I will put a stake through your heart before you can even say 'sorry'" Katherine laughed. "Ok, Damon. I'm just warning you. And I doubt you could kill me. Especially since I look just like **her**." She put special emphasis on the word her just so I knew she was talking about Elena. I moved closer to her and began to talk in my menacing voice again. "You may look like Elena but that is the only thing that the two of you have in common. I would kill you if you even thought of hurting her so you should be careful, Katherine. If you really want to help then you will leave since I don't think you could have any useful information. Now go before I stake you just to get you to stop annoying me." Katherine laughed again. "My my. I never thought I'd see the day when Damon Salvatore got all protective. And you're wrong about me not having information. I **was **the last person to see Klaus and Stefan. And I've known Klaus longer than any of you. I may not know exactly where they were planning on going but I know enough about Klaus's habits to help you two figure out where to start." She shrugs. "But….if you don't want my help…" She begins to walk away but I grab her arm before she can leave. "Wait. We could use all the help we can get. But what's in it for you? You never do anything unless there's some benefit for you." I raise my eyebrows and wait for a reply. "Well, Damon I'll tell you what's in it for me. One word :Stefan. If I help you get him back then I have to get some time alone with him. And then I'll get Stefan. You'll get Elena. Everyone wins." She smirked at me. I moved closer to her and began to speak in a menacing whisper. "I'm not going to let you steal Stefan from Elena. It would hurt her and she's already been through enough lately. And Elena doesn't love me. She loves Stefan. Everyone knows that." I sighed and continued speaking. "Elena will already have too much to deal with when we get Stefan back. She'll have to deal with him being out of control and she probably won't even be able to see him for a while. You are not going to add to it." Katherine claps and smirks at me. "I'm impressed, Damon. You're getting good at this selfless thing. Alright, I'll play along. I won't 'steal' Stefan from Elena. I will be perfectly good. But based on what I walked in on when I gave you the cure I'd say that Elena loves you. She just doesn't know it." With another smirk, she jerked her arm out of mine. I shook my head. As much as I –for once- wanted to believe Katherine, I couldn't. I knew the truth. Elena loved Stefan and she always would. All I could do for her was help her to find him. I sighed again before replying to Katherine's words. "Thank you for the compliment." I said in my usual sarcastic tone. "And you're wrong. Elena doesn't love me. She only kissed me out of pity. I was dying. She felt bad for me. That's it." I heard my voice sounding sad but I didn't care. Katherine shrugged. "I have eyes Damon. That didn't look like a pity kiss to I me." I smirked at her and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Haha. Good one, Katherine. You almost had me for a minute." She smirked back. "I'm not lying, Damon. But fine. Don't believe me. But I would ask your precious Elena about it if I were you." I rolled my eyes. "I won't bother her. She has enough to think about right now. Now do you have anything useful to say or are you just here to annoy me?" I raised my eyebrows. "I'll tell you and my doppelganger at the same time if you don't mind." She said with a smirk. "Fine." I rolled my eyes one last time before leading her into the living room.

~Elena POV~

I heard Damon opening the door and talking. I heard someone answer him and frowned. _Katherine? What is __**she**__ doing here? _I didn't really want to see her. The last words she said to me were still haunting me. "It's ok to love them both. I did." But it wasn't ok. I knew that. You can't love two people at once. That's just wrong. And I didn't…..did I? No,no. I love Stefan. Only Stefan. But a little voice inside me is denying that. I continue listening to Damon and Katherine's conversation, trying not to think about anything. When Katherine says she'll kill me,I roll my eyes. I didn't doubt Katherine's ability to kill me but doubted that she would do it now. She probably wanted to find Stefan as much as I did if not more. I wondered briefly why it didn't bother me that my doppelganger wanted my boyfriend but I was distracted from my thoughts by Damon's reply to Katherine's threat. _Awwwww he's so sweet. No, No Elena. Don't think like that about Damon. _I wondered why I had to tell myself not to think about Damon that way. I hear Katherine replying to Damon and frown a little. Why is Katherine so sure that our resemblance would stop Damon from killing her? There was a time when Damon would have killed me and not thought twice about it. But now, of course things were different. Damon and I were…friends. We had been through a lot together. I smile again as I hear Damon reply. I almost laugh when he threatens to stake her. Of course, Katherine replies by saying that she has useful information. The frown returns to my face when Damon says that she can help us. _Is he crazy? This is Katherine we're talking about. She could easily betray us if some better offer came along. And how do we know she won't give us to Klaus and just leave with Stefan? She would love that._ I hear Katherine explain what's in it for her and sigh. I knew it. She was always after Stefan ever since she had returned to Mystic Falls. Of course, I know Stefan would never cheat on me. Or would he? I have no idea how drastically his personality could change with an extended period of drinking human blood. But I won't think about it now. I listen for Damon's reply but I can't hear it. He seems to be whispering. I wait for Katherine to speak again, hoping that what she says will give me a clue to what Damon was whispering about. Katherine starts talking about how she won't steal Stefan from me. _Yeah, right. I don't believe her for a second. _Then she changes the subject by mentioning what she had seen when she came to give Damon the cure. I didn't really want to think about that now. I hear Damon replying and frown at the sadness in his voice. I hear him saying that I kissed him out of pity. Yes, that's the best excuse….but is it true? I had, of course, felt bad for him. After all, he had been dying of something that was supposed to have no cure. But that hadn't been what I had been thinking when I had kissed him. I had been thinking something more along the lines of "If I'm going to lose him, I might as well do this." I heard Katherine speak again and smile. For once I agree with my doppelganger. _No, no. It's not true. I love Stefan. Not Damon. Stefan._ But a little voice nags at the back of my head and says "Why did you kiss Damon, then?" Damon doesn't seem to believe Katherine. _Good. It's probably better that way. _They talk about going in the living room and I try to compose my face into a normal expression. Damon and Katherine walk in. Katherine smirks at me and waves a little. "Hello doppelganger. Let's get down to business, shall we?" She sits down on the couch and puts her legs over the table as she grins in that fake way of hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this story is still my dream season 3 but it also turned into a story of something that would never happen in season 3. I'm not sure if I would actually want this weird idea I had to happen in the show but I thought it was a nice one for this story. I kinda think it'll be exciting for Klaus to conquer the world (or at least America =p). Also, I don't want to insult anyone's political opinions so sorry if I did. I just thought it would be funny for the characters to have a little discussion about politics. Hehe. Also, I obviously do not know anything about life in the White House so I'm kinda just making things up. Hope no one minds :$. Also, am I the only one who keeps thinking of the Hunger Games when they see "the Capitol"? xd Anyway…I hope you all like it. And please review with your ****political rant…haha just kidding. I don't want any of those actually =3 xd**** opinion on the story. What do you think will happen next? Will Klaus become President? Will Damon,Elena, and Katherine be able to kill him? And what about Stefan? Will he make a good VP? Haha. Review, review, review! =3**

~Elena's POV~

I glared a little at Katherine as she sat down and made herself comfortable. "What do you mean 'get down to business'?" I frowned. She couldn't be serious about wanting to help Damon and I find Stefan. This is Katherine we're talking about. She never does anything unless there's some kind of benefit in it for her. I can't think of anything that she could possibly get out of this except Stefan. And she was **not **going to get him. She raised her eyebrows and said. "I'm going to help you find Stefan." I looked at Damon. He had a resigned expression on his face and nodded in my direction as if to say "It's ok." I sighed and looked back at my doppelganger. "Why? What's in it for you?" Katherine smirked. "What's in it for me is that this time Klaus will die. I'll make sure of it." I shook my head in disbelief. "How? The only person who could kill him is Elijah and who knows where he is now. What could **you **possibly do to Klaus?" Katherine laughed. Before she finished laughing, Damon sat down next to her and glared at her. "What's so funny Katherine?" He said in an annoyed voice. Katherine finally stopped laughing and shrugged. "Just that you two don't know what's going on. Elijah's dead…..again. This must be about the fifth time,right?" She looked between Damon and me curiously but then went on talking as if she didn't expect an answer to her question. "Anyway, Elijah is dead and usually he would be the only one who could kill Klaus but if Klaus is planning on doing what I think he is, then he will be weakened enough for anyone to kill him." Damon frowned. "Who killed Elijah this time? And what could weaken Klaus that much especially now that he's a hybrid?" Katherine smirked, happy to know some things we didn't. "Klaus did. And…well…..it's a long story." Damon rolled his eyes. " I'm not in the mood for your games, Katherine. Just tell us." Katherine shrugged. "Fine. A long long long long long long loooooooooooong time ago when Klaus first became a hybrid the witches put a curse on him. You already know about that one and unfortunately it's already been broken. However, what you didn't know is that there was another curse put on him that Klaus doesn't even know about. This curse was put on him by one witch who wanted to see what he could really do. The only person who knows about this curse besides me is Elijah and he's the one who told me." Katherine stopped a moment to heighten the suspense and take an unnecessary breath. After a moment, she continued. "This curse was designed to be triggered only if the other curse was broken. It is designed to draw Klaus to a center of human power. Once there he will take over and begin to rule. However,each mistake he makes as a leader will cause severe consequences. These consequences will weaken him so much that he will eventually be just an ordinary vampire. Not a hybrid. Not an Original. Just a vampire. That is when we go after him and kill him." With this last sentence, Katherine smiled. I frowned. I wasn't sure what to believe. Why would a witch do that? Why would a witch, a servant of nature, want Klaus in power? He would definitely not be a good leader. And bad things were probably going to happen. People would die. I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Why would any witch do that? Why would anyone want Klaus to rule anywhere?" Katherine smiled. " I knew the witch who cast the spell. I met her through Elijah. She was very smart. She knew that what Klaus wanted more than anything was power. She thought of a way for him to get power and to lose it at the same time. In my opinion, it was a very clever move." My eyebrows rose. Of course Katherine would think it's a good idea. She was Katherine, after all. Why would she care about any consequences that his curse would have for the innocent people of the place Klaus took over? Damon looked at Katherine and began to speak in an annoyed tone. "That's just great. Now we have to worry about Klaus taking over the world too. And besides that, now we have to figure out what country he'll take over? So…how about this?" He pointed at Katherine. "You take England,Ireland, Scotland, and any other European country and Elena and I will check out Washington D.C. We'll meet back here to discuss our results." He rolled his eyes and continued talking. "Seriously. How are we supposed to figure out where Klaus will take over?" Katherine smirked. "Did I forget to mention that he'll be attracted to the **nearest **center of human power to where he was when he broke the first curse? That means….." She made a gesture with her hands that said that one of us should finish her sentence. "Washington, D.C." Damon finished. Katherine clapped sarcastically. "Ding ding ding we have a winner!" Damon rolled his eyes. I shook my head a little. Klaus couldn't take over America. He just couldn't. Were we even worth taking over anyway? The economy was still pretty bad and most other countries probably weren't thrilled with us. And if he did take over what would he do with the President? I didn't want to think about that. "We….we have to get there now. We need to stop him before he kills the President or something." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I admire your patriotism, doppelganger, but going now isn't going to help us. Besides, I'm sure Klaus won't kill him. He's a big fan of his actually. I'm just surprised that you are." She cocked her head a little. "You seem like a Republican to me." Elena shrugged a little. "Well, I can't vote yet. And I'm not really part of either party. I just support whoever I like in that election." I looked at Katherine warily. "But why are we discussing politics? We need to come up with a plan." Katherine shrugged. "Fine. Let's come up with a plan then." Damon looked at Katherine warily. "Wait. Are you sure Klaus won't kill Obama? I mean, I'm a fan of his too. He's young, cool, and he seems pretty interesting. And have you seen his wife? He must have done something right to get her. She's gorgeous." A ripple of jealousy went through me and I had no idea why. Why should I be jealous of Damon thinking anyone is gorgeous? I don't love him in that way. We're just friends. As I was battling my conscience, Katherine was rolling her eyes and replying to what Damon said. "First of all, yes I'm sure Klaus won't kill him. Second of all, she may be gorgeous but she's got nothing on me."She winked. "Thirdly,my doppelganger was right before. We do need a plan. We can't just go barging into the Capitol hoping to kill Klaus. We'll need to make a plan on how to catch him alone and we're going to have to wait for the perfect time to leave." Damon nodded. "Ok. How will we know when to leave?" Katherine sighed a little. "We'll all have to watch the news for signs of Klaus's takeover. After that we'll have to wait for him to make three major mistakes. Then we leave for the Capitol. Once we're there, we'll have to wait for three more mistakes. Then we get him alone and attack." Damon nodded, seeming to agree with her plan. "What do you think, Elena?" He said as he looked at me curiously. This was the first time he had looked at me since entering the room. I have to admit, looking into his eyes was affecting me. I swallowed and took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Then I began to speak in as calm a voice as possible. " I ….um….I think it sounds like a good plan." Damon smiled at me for a moment, making me glad that I was sitting since his smile made my knees go week, and then looked back at Katherine. "Ok. We'll go along with it. Let's start working on the plan." Katherine nodded and a thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

~Klaus's POV~

We had finally arrived here. In Washington,D.C. I wasn't sure why I had felt like coming here but all I knew was that I needed to be here. I needed to rule here. Of course, there was the little problem of the President. I didn't want to kill him which was weird for me. I always wanted to kill but not this time. I was an big fan of his and didn't exactly like the idea of hurting him. Besides, what would the voters say? I looked at Stefan beside me and smiled. He would make a good Vice President. He was young-looking, attractive, and still idealistic enough to appeal to the voters. Of course, I would have the real power. I sighed a little as I opened the back door to the White House. I whispered to Stefan. "They really need to tighten up security around here." I began to walk in the door but my foot wouldn't go in. _Right. People live here. I need to be invited in. _ I stood impatiently at the door, tapping my foot. After a few moments, a young woman who looked like some sort of servant came to the door. Stefan compelled her to let us in and she did. I quickly made my way through the building towards the Oval Office. I killed the two Secret Service men standing outside and walked in, making sure I looked presentable. I smiled. "Hello Mr. President. I'm Klaus and I'm a big fan of yours. It's a pleasure to meet you." I put my hand out and waited for the President to shake it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : I'm not sure if I should keep going on this story. It's turning into something very different than what I meant it to be. What does everyone think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: You've all probably noticed that I haven't updated this story in a while. That's because I have absolutely NO inspiration for it. I'm not sure why, but I'm just not into this story anymore. So I'm going to stop it-at least for now. Maybe I'll continue it some time but probably not. I would like to thank anyone who read and reviewed it & I'm sorry that I'm not going to be continuing it. 3**


End file.
